


Summer Thirst

by lacertusprince (monsieurerwin)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, F/M, Hunk in summer clothing, Hunk is gorgeous and everyone admires him, M/M, everyone is thirsty for Hunk, the Group Chat fic nobody asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 08:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11353404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsieurerwin/pseuds/lacertusprince
Summary: Pidge, Lance, Shiro, and Keith have a group chat going and all four of them come in contact with a gorgeous guy at one point or another.Their group chat is so thirsty this summer.~~~Pidge: pidgeottoLance: experiment626Keith: kiehtShiro: shi-roasted





	Summer Thirst

_ Group Chat:  _ **_Legendary Defenders_ **

 

**[Monday 4:49 PM]**

 

**Pidgeotto** : holy shit u guys

**Pidgeotto** : u guys

**Pidgeotto** : YOU GUIYS

**Pidgeotto** : WHEN DID I GET A HOT TA???

**Pidgeotto** : also who changed the group chat name???

 

_ Pidgeotto changed the group chat to Jaeger Pilots Supreme _

 

**Experiment626** : /i/ changed it because it sounds like a pizza name

**Experiment626** : also youve had the same ta all quarter

**Pidgeotto** : yeah but today he was in shorts, adn a tank top?? When did i get a hot TA?

**Shi-roasted** : Well, it has been a lot hotter seeing as how it’s almost summer. 

**Pidgeotto** : yeah thanks captain obvious

**Experiment626** : says the one who didnt even notice her ta until today what were you even doing in class

**Pidgeotto** : the labwork?? It’s a LAB??? Which is why it was so weird to see him not in lab safe clohtes????????

**Shi-roasted** : oh yeah, didn’t you say it was a free day today since the other TA’s fucked up the lab coursework?

**Pidgeotto** : yeah they forgot to prep the lab room after the last class set half the lab on fire, we gotta make it upp in the next week

**Experiment626** : okAY BUT BACK TO HOT TA

**Pidgeotto** : YES

**Pidgeotto** : like who knew a physics TA had such noce arms, oh and his calves *heart eyes*

**Shi-roasted** : His calves? Why were you looking at his calves?

**Pidgeotto** : LISTEN 

**Pidgeotto** : usually in lab we have to wear lab appropriate clothes, but today… today was a blessing

**Pidgeotto** : his tank top had some stupd chem pun i don’t even remember I was too busy watching him lift up one of the lab stools with oen hand

**Pidgeotto** : LIKE DIDN’T EVEN SWEAT IT

**Experiment626** : so did you get a pic??

**Shi-roasted** : yes! Pics or it’s not real!

**Experiment626** : do you mean pics or it didnt happen?

**Shi-roasted** : yes.

**Pidgeotto** : nah i didn’t even think of it, i was too mesmerized. Did I mention he let his hair down today, I think I went to heaven when he walked past, it smelled like a coconut dream

**Kieht** : what about a coconut dream

**Kieht** : also what the hell???

 

_ Kieht changed his name to Keith _

 

**Pidgeotto** : OHHHHH MY GOD

**Keith** : who the fuck changed my name

**Experiment626** : dude we changed it like months ago

**Shi-roasted** : I think they changed it around Easter?

**Keith** : IT’S JUNE

  
  
  
  


**[Wednesday 7:04 PM]**

 

**Experiment626:** hey anyone seen Shiro

**Experiment626** : I was supposed to meet him after he was done at the gym

**Experiment626** : i was supposed to run home with him but he ghosted

**Keith** : he came over to my place like an hour ago? i think he’s in shock

**Shi-roasted** : i thnk i saw an angel

**Pidgeotto** : oh shit

**Pidgeotto** : that’s literally the first time I’ve ever seen Shiro nt use capital letters

**Experiment626** : and a typo

**Keith** : he’s been babbling for the last hour, something about a hot guy at the gym

**Shi-roasted** : HE WAS SWIMMING

**Shi-roasted** : AND THEN LIFTING WEIGHTS

**Shi-roasted** : I COULDN'T ESCAPE HIM

**Experiment626** : so you follow him into the showers or nah

**Shi-roasted** : LANCE 

**Shi-roasted** : inappropriate

**Experiment626** : so ill take that as a no but you wish u had

**Shi-roasted** : …

**Shi-roasted** : …

**Shi-roasted** : yes

**Keith** : SHIRO NO

**Experiment626** : SHIRO YES

**Pidgeotto** : SHIRO YES

**Experiment626** : okay but back to the gym guy

**Pidgeotto** : God Lance can you get any gayer

**Experiment626** : EXCUSE U 

**Experiment626** : I am an equal opportunity queer

**Keith** : if anything shiro is the one having the gay crisis here

**Shi-roasted** : He was swimming laps when I got to the gym, and somehow finished right when I was walking out of the changing room. Long hair, shoulder tattoo, and a smile that could melt an iceberg. 

**Keith** : you should see him, he's practically drooling

**Experiment626** : so then you talked to him and got his number right

**Pidgeotto** : yeah right I bet he just stared like a creep

**Keith** : don’t say that he looks like he’s gonna cry now i have to convince him he’s not a creep

**Shi-roasted** : Okay but let me finish before you drag me?

**Pidgeotto** : there’s mroe??   
**Experiment626** : YES TELL

**Shi-roasted** : So, I went into the weights area, trying to stay away from the pool and showers and all that, but I swear, about ten minutes later HE came into the same area

**Keith** : and he didn’t talk to him

**Shi-roasted** : LISTEN

**Shi-roasted** : I did not talk to him, but he was wearing the tightest compression shirt, every muscle looked like it was carved from marble. 

**Experiment626** : PICS OR IT DIDNT HAPPEN

 

_ Shi-roasted shared compressiontop1.jpeg _

_ Shi-roasted shared compressiontop2.jpeg _

 

**Experiment626** : DAMN SON

**Pidgeotto** : wait that’s only his back T^T where’s the cute faceeeeee

**Shi-roasted** : I could only get these two before he turned around

**Shi-roasted** : I had to pretend to be taking gym selfies

**Shi-roasted** : oh no 

**Shi-roasted** : I bet he thinks I’m just a selfie taking gym rat

**Keith** : he’s literally pouting

**Experiment626** : nah dont worry about it bruh I bet he thinks youre cute too

**Pidgeotto** : yeah i bet he thoght you were super cute

**Shi-roasted** : Thanks guys <3 

  
  


**[Tuesday 10:14 AM]**

 

**Experiment626:** I KNOW YALL ARE AWAKE I JUST HAD AN EXPERIENCE

  
  


**[Tuesday 11:05 AM]**

 

**Experiment626:** WOW

**Experiment626** : REALLY GUYS

 

**[Tuesday 11:59 AM]**

 

**Experiment626:** smfh i hate you all

 

_ Experiment626 changed the group chat to filthy traitors _

_ Experiment626 changed Keith’s name to KRHWISBAHVSUHAVn5 _

_ Experiment626 changed Shi-roasted’s name to GYM CREEP _

_ Experiment626 changed Pidgeotto’s name to CAPTAIN OBLIVIOUS _

 

**Experiment626:** yall

**Experiment626:** can 

**Experiment626:** suck

**Experiment626:** my

**Experiment626:** dick

 

**[Tuesday 3:34 PM]**

 

**CAPTAIN OBLIVIOUS:** so my hot TA was back in lab standard gear yesterday, but nw I know what he’s packing under those button downs and khakis

**GYM** **CREEP** : I haven’t gone back to the gym yet.

**KRHWISBAHVSUHAVn5** : cowards the both of you

**KRHWISBAHVSUHAVn5** : LANCE

**GYM** **CREEP** : LANCE

 **CAPTAIN** **OBLIVIOUS** : LANCE

 

_ CAPTAIN OBLIVIOUS changed Experiment626’s name to FUCKFACE BUTTWIPER _

_ GYM CREEP changed his name to Shi-roomba _

_ CAPTAIN OBLIVIOUS changed their name to Pidgeot _

_ KRHWISBAHVSUHAVn5 changed his name to Keith _

 

**Pidgeot** : YOUR PIDGEOTTO EVOLVED INTO PIDGEOT

**FUCKFACE** **BUTTWIPER** : you fucking nerd

 

_ FUCKFACE BUTTWIPER changed his name to Sir Lance-a-lot _

 

**Sir Lance-a-lot** : …

**Sir Lance-a-lot** : ……….

**Sir Lance-a-lot** : …………………..

**Sir Lance-a-lot** : …………………………………………………….

**Sir Lance-a-lot** : IS NOBODY GOING TO ASK ME ABOUT MY DAY

**Pidgeot** : Sure Lance, what happned today? Did you finally realize pineapples are delicious on pizza?

**Sir** **Lance-a-lot** : heathen

**Shi-roomba** : Pizza sounds so good right now.

**Keith** : you just had a cheat day yesterday, behave

**Sir** **Lance-a-lot** : YALL

 **Sir** **Lance-a-lot** : I almost killed someone on my longboard today!!!

**Keith** : is that a sex thing

**Sir** **Lance-a-lot** : it is now

**Shi-roomba** : Lance what the fuck did you do?

**Pidgeot** : obviously murdered someone with his massive diq

**Sir** **Lance-a-lot** : ignoring all of you

 **Sir** **Lance-a-lot** : so after class I was boarding across campus and I wasnt paying a lot of attention to the road

**Keith** : i told you to stop checking your phone when you ride

**Pidgeot** : dude after you almst ran over my dog???? You're still doing the same????

**Sir** **Lance-a-lot** : Rover is fine!!! 

**Sir** **Lance-a-lot** : anyways

 **Sir** **Lance-a-lot** : regardless of why

 **Sir** **Lance-a-lot** : I turned a corner without looking and I basically got clotheslined

 **Sir** **Lance-a-lot** : I still don't understand

 **Sir** **Lance-a-lot** : I was BOOKING IT

 **Sir** **Lance-a-lot** : hit this guy head on and im the one that ended up on the floor

 **Sir** **Lance-a-lot** : dude barely even moved I dont think he even felt me

**Pidgeot** : dude

**Pidgeot** : not cool

**Shi-roomba** : Lance! You can't go around running into people! One day someone is going to get really hurt!

**Sir** **Lance-a-lot** : YEAH ME

 **Sir** **Lance-a-lot** : I ended up with all the cuts and bruises of a total wipe out

 **Sir** **Lance-a-lot** : the hot guy I hit was TOTALLY FINE

**Pidgeot** : pun intended?

**Keith** : so he was cute?

**Shi-roomba** : You guys focus! Lance almost injured someone!

**Sir** **Lance-a-lot** : he was so gorgeous and he helped me up like a goddamn Prince Charming asked if I was okay and everything

**Keith** : and then he kicked your ass for running into him?

**Pidgeot** : LOL

**Sir** **Lance-a-lot** : No! He was super chill about it we ended up talking about longboards and overtightening the trucks

**Pidgeot** : So did you get his numbr?

**Keith** : probably not

**Shi-roomba** : Lance? 

**Pidgeot** : it’s been like ten minutes how much you wanna bet he’s off tryign to strangle himself for not getting the guy’s number

**Keith** : i was just kidding

**Pidgeot** : yeah but knowing Lance he totes forgot

**Pidgeot** : EY LANCE AT LEAST TELL US WHAT HE LOOKED LIKE

 

_ Sir Lance-a-lot changed his name to dumbass _

 

**dumbass** : I cant even

**dumbass** : I flirted so hard with him

**dumbass** : and then just LEFT?

 

_ Pidgeot changed dumbass’s name to Heckin’ Cute Boi _

 

 **Pidgeot** : Well if you tell us what hje looked like we can help you find him again?  
 **Heckin’** **Cute** **Boi** : taller than me by a teeny tiny bit 

**Heckin’** **Cute** **Boi** : hair up in a cute AF bun

 **Heckin’** **Cute** **Boi** : ugh he had on this super cute tshirt/button down combo with the sleeves rolled up and showing off his ripped AF arms

 **Heckin’** **Cute** **Boi** : and paired with sunglasses and a snapback Dear Lord I must have died and caught a glimpse of heaven

**Keith** : sounds like your type hipster

**Heckin’** **Cute** **Boi** : HE WAS BETTER THAN ANY HIPSTER HE WAS DIFFERENT

**Keith** : sunglasses and snapbacks, you’re right definitely a fuckboy

**Heckin’** **Cute** **Boi** : HOW DARE YOU

**Pidgeot** : Wait how does Keith even know what those are?

**Shi-roomba** : We spent a few hours the other day people watching, I guess he was paying attention haha

**Heckin’** **Cute** **Boi** : HE WAS NOT A HIPSTER OR A FUCKBOY HE WAS CUTE AND SWEET AND FUNNY HOW DARE ALL OF YOU

**Shi-roomba** : Lance, we’re just teasing you.

**Heckin’** **Cute** **Boi** : well stop it

**Pidgeot** : yeah Lance, we didn’t realize you liked him taht much

**Heckin’ Cute Boi** : whatever guys imma go shower

**Pidgeot** : awww lance don’t be liek that

**Keith** : don’t forget the lube

**Shi-roomba** : KEITH

**Keith** : you know he’s going to

**Heckin’ Cute Boi** : thank you for the reminder Keith i almost forgot

 

_ Heckin’ Cute Boi shared fullmoon.jpeg _

 

**Pidgeot** : WHY DO YOU HAVE A PIC OF YOUR ASS ON HAND SO QUICKLY

  
  


**[Saturday 9:22 PM]**

 

 **Heckin’ Cute Boi** : anyone home?

**Pidgeot** : yeah just working on some math problems

**Shi-roomba** : making dinner

**Keith** : just parked, heading up to my apartment

**Heckin’ Cute Boi** : awesome! Movie night anyone 

**Heckin’ Cute Boi** : I can set up a bun.ny link

**Keith** : let me get to my apartment i’ll be there

**Pidgeot** : Sounds good! I need a break from these differential bullhsit equations

**Shiro** : If you guys don’t mind me still cooking, I can set up my laptop too, I just won’t be typing too much

**Heckin’ Cute Boi** : awww yeahhhhhhh its been forever since weve had a movie night together

**Keith** : holy fuck

**Heckin’ Cute Boi** : I didnt realize you missed them that much Keith

**Keith** : there is a man 

**Keith** : in my apartment complex

**Keith** : wearing the smallest pair of shorts i have ever seen

**Keith** : holy fuck

**Heckin’ Cute Boi** : OMG SHOW ME

**Keith** : he’s checking the mailboxes???? does he live here??? i feel like i would remember that ass????????

 

_ Keith shared saveme.jpeg _

 

**Heckin’ Cute Boi** : Damn

**Heckin’ Cute Boi** : He thicc

**Pidgeot** : What’s going on now? Why is there a pic of someone’s ass?

**Pidgeot** : are y’all sharing porn screenshots again? 

**Keith** : i need to check my mail too, but i’m just gonna head to the elevator, mail can wait

**Pidgeot** : I’m so confised????

**Heckin’ Cute Boi** : HA NOW WHOS THE COWARD

**Shi-roomba** : maybe a new leaser?

**Shi-roomba** : Pidge, Keith is horny and afraid of a new tenant

**Pidgeot** : Ohhhhhhh

**Pidgeot** : Well at least he got a decent pic for the spank bank

**Keith** : I FUCKED UP

**Keith** : HE’S IN THE ELEVATOR WITH ME

**Heckin’ Cute Boi** : omg

**Heckin’ Cute Boi** : talk to him you idiot

**Heckin’ Cute Boi** : do not let that cute ass out of your sight

**Keith** : well it’s hard not to when we’re in this tiny elevator???

**Shi-roomba** : Just be polite, ask if he’s newly moved in

**Pidgeot** : yeah ask if he needs any help with his package

**Keith** : he’s only carrying an envelope?

**Heckin’ Cute Boi** : Oh Keith sweet innocent Keith

**Pidgeot** : I’M CACKLING OH MY GODDDDD

**Keith** : we’re already two floors up, it would be weird to talk

**Pidgeot** : Just pretend you had important business on your phone and then be extra nice

**Shi-roomba** : Talk to him Keith, be a good neighbor

**Keith** : you are such enablers

**Heckin’ Cute Boi** : go get em tiger

**Heckin’ Cute Boi** : Anyways while Keith is off being neighborly imma set up the room see yall there in 10

**Pidgeot:** kk

**Shi-roomba:** Okay.

 

**[Saturday 9:35 PM]**

 

**Keith** : okay i talked to him! he’s a new tenant, moved in two weeks ago as a subleaser, says his summer housing fell through and he had to move in pretty quickly

**Keith** : makes sense then why i hadn’t seen him around ever

**Keith** : he said he’d see me around 

**Keith** : guys?

**Keith** : oh movie night

 

* * *

 

Summer was officially here if the day’s weather was anything to go by. Lance had been the one to suggest they meet downtown for sugary, cold, desserts, and the rest of the group had readily agreed. He’d chosen an outdoor table at one of the larger bakeries in town and idly flipped through the apps on his phone as he waited for the rest of his friends to find him. 

 

**_Heckin’ Cute Boi_ ** _ : Hey guys Im outside Patisserie Altea got us a table and everything _

 

There were quite a few people out and about and he was glad to have gotten to the bakery early and snagged them a table. He’d already had to tell two people that  _ yes these chairs are needed _ and it was getting a little irritating. 

 

**_Pidgeot_ ** _ : Almost there! _

**_Keith_ ** _ : Same _

**_Shi-roomba_ ** _ : I just parked too. _

 

Lance began looking around him in earnest, arms ready to wave frantically to catch his friends’ attention. 

 

**_Pidgeot_ ** _ : Oh my god, my hot TA is at the bakery I just saw him _

 

Lance hadn’t paid much attention to the people surrounding him, more focused on finding familiar faces in the crowd, but as he began noticing the strangers around him, he realized one looked familiar as well. 

 

**_Heckin’ Cute Boi_ ** _ : what the fuck the guy I hit the other week is here too omg _

 

He felt a tap on the shoulder and jumped, relaxing when he turned and realized Shiro was taking a seat next to him. 

 

“Hey Lance, thanks for getting a table! Should we start ordering or wai-”

 

Shiro had gone quiet, his eyes widening in recognition and cheeks flushing. Lance, quick to notice, began poking his shoulder,

 

“What did you just see? You look like a tomato!”

 

Shiro nodded faintly, then just as quickly turned his eyes downward and focused very intently on the metal design of the table. 

 

“Shiro!!”   
  


A harder nudge and Shiro whispered, barely loud enough for Lance to hear, 

 

“The gym! The gym guy is here!!”

 

Lance had his phone out quicker than he’d thought possible

 

**_Heckin’ Cute Boi_ ** _ : Shiro’s gym guy is here too oh my godddddddd _

 

Keith had made his way to the table, dragging Pidge along with him, 

 

“We’re here, almost lost Pidge in that crowd.”   
  


“Oh shut up Keith, it’s not my fault these people are friggin’ giants.”

 

Once everyone had settled, Shiro passed around menus and immediately dove behind his to hide his blushing face. Pidge and Keith were absorbed in looking through the menus and Lance had gone back to idly scrolling through his newsfeed, when a smooth voice interrupted, 

 

“Hi guys, my name is Hunk, I’ll be your server this afternoon! Are you ready to order or should I give you a few more minutes to look at the menu?”

 

All four of them stared blankly at their server for an awkwardly long time, everything from delight to dawning horror ranging on their faces. Their server stood there for another few seconds, 

 

“I guess I’ll give you a few minutes. Uh… Bye!”

 

As soon as he was out of earshot, talk exploded at the table as all four yelled at each other, 

 

“That’s my TA!”

“He’s the guy from the gym!”

“Longboard Guy!”   
“The new tenant!”

 

Another long uncomfortable silence from everyone at the table, before their four voices in unison called out, 

 

“HE’S MINE”

**Author's Note:**

> Based off my own complaints that there is not enough Hunk in summer clothing, so I went and made everyone else just as thirsty for my handsome boy. 
> 
> Hit me up on [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/lacertusprince) for more Hunk love and thirst <3


End file.
